


rumble

by tsubahono



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Dragon AU, F/F, yeah im a dragon fuker dont call me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: Yes, Maya decided, dating a dragon was lots of fun.





	rumble

Dating a dragon was fun. Maya thought so, at least. She was clumsy in her human form, often left her tail, horns, and wings out, and she was endearingly oblivious.

But of course, there was only so much air-headedness she could take.

Right now, for example, was a bit overwhelming.

She was laying in bed, on her back, with Eve draped over her. The dragon was asleep, resting her head in her folded arms on Maya's chest. Their legs were entwined, and Eve's tail curled around one of the other girl's legs firmly, even in her sleep.

Of course, Maya had no problem with that. It was warm, soft, and comforting. Plus, Eve smelled good.

But her chest hurt. Really bad.

The brunette took a deep breath, feeling the strain on her ribcage as she did so. With a pained smile, she brought one hand up to gently rest on one of Eve's ram-shaped horns. "Eve, you're crushing me..."

The girl didn't stir, only letting out a small huff as she slept.

Maya sighed, hesitating for a moment, before giving her a more forceful nudge on the shoulder. "C'mon, Eve, time to get up."

Eve growled in her sleep, wrapping her tail tighter around her leg.

Maya looked down at her as she relaxed, listening to the non-human rumble deep in Eve's throat. She had heard the dragon--though in human form--growl several times. She did it when she was annoyed, angry, or sometimes during a makeout session. But Eve was so gentle and easy-going that it was a noise she didn't hear often.

"Eve..." Maya whispered, rubbing her hand over her girlfriend's lower back.

Eve twitched, but didn't move.

The brunette decided she would have to switch to more drastic measures. She trailed her hand up her back, stopping at the base of her wings, before scratching the beginnings of them lightly.

Her girlfriend's leg twitched, then her tail, which had unlatched itself from Maya's own leg. 

The growling subtly shifted into a dull purr before fading away, replaced by a yawn as Eve stretched her limbs out, wings nearly touching the walls.

Maya chuckled. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

The white-haired girl raised her head groggily, before laying it back down with a groan. "G'morning..... what time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"Oh..." she continued squinting around, before laying her head back down on Maya's chest.

"Eve, you gotta get up."

"Why? I'm tired, you're soft..."

The brunette laughed dryly. "You're crushing me... having weight on your chest hurts, y'know..."

Eve groaned in protest before giving in, rolling to the side and off of the other girl with a pout. "I was so comfy..."

Maya smiled. "I know, I know, but you do this almost every night, I'm not sure if my ribs can take it."

The other girl buried her chin in her arms guiltily, running her tail along her girlfriend's leg. "But I like being on top of you..."

The brunette tried not to blush at that word choice. "R- Right, yeah, but I, uh..."

And of course, that reaction didn't go unnoticed.

"Aww, Maya, did that embarrass you? Cute~" Eve had a smug grin on her face as she made eye contact.

Said girl just groaned, rolling onto her side and facing away from her.

Seconds later she was being hugged from behind, and a soft mouth was nuzzled against her neck. She sighed blissfully, dropping the annoyed facade.

Eventually she could feel warm breath against her skin as the other girl started talking.

"Sorry, Maya," Eve murmured. "Being a dragon, it just comes naturally to me to sleep on top of the things that are important to me--that I want to protect..."

Hearing that, Maya wasn't sure if she should feel bothered or flustered. But really, she just felt _happy_.

_Yes_ , she decided, dating a dragon was definitely fun.


End file.
